The Rising of the Brave Dragons
by YukiEternity
Summary: The Mother has risen from her slumber and has begun to destroy the world as we know it, and it is up to The Guardians, and their newest charges to fight against her, but what happens when their leader falls in love with one of her men, can Ella still fight and defeat Mother, or will Jack break her heart once again?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The idea for this came to be after binging Big Four and the Hot Six so this was then born from that. Mother and Ella are both my Oc's so yeah they aren't from any sort of movie/show/cartoon.

Disclaimer: I do not make any sort of profit from this and the characters are owned by Disney and DreamWorks!

Though this was not the first time Jack Frost had been in Santa's workshop, he was still just as awed as he was back then and every time he had entered the space since then. Today was different than usual though, he had been called by North to the workshop, and he had said it was important, though he wasn't sure how it could have been.

"North?" Looking around the workshop he tried to find any of the Guardians, even Bunnymund would have been welcome at that point as he was starting to get worried, there weren't even an Yeti's around which was strange enough.

"Up here!"

The voice that answered his own was none other than Toothiana, aka the Tooth Fairy, and he smiled as he hurried towards his fellow Guardian. "Hey tooth, what-"

Before he could finish his question though, he stopped short as he saw someone unfamiliar in the place pacing around. She was pale like he was, but she had golden blonde hair similar to gold, and folded white and light pink feathered wings on her back. But what struck him were her eyes, one was a light pink and the other was a soft pale blue color.

"Jack, this is Ella, Ella this is-"

Toothiana's introduction was cut off though as the girl called Ella waved her words off. "I know who he is Toothiana; now tell me where North is!" The girls tone was impatient, though Jack didn't know why.

"I'm right here!" the jovial voice of the Owner and Boss of the shop they were in as well as the leader of the Guardians rang out right before the large Russian male showed himself.

The girl move towards North, with fire snapping in her eyes, as she tossed a piece of paper at him. "The next time you send me on a god damned errand North You better make sure that I know all the damn specifics! I had arrows shot at me, dragon fire spewed at me; I was assaulted by a frying pan AND FROZEN! You did not tell me they were violent!"

North didn't seem to mind as he caught the paper and laughed jovially. "Ella you exaggerate!"

"I DO NOT!"

The wings suddenly flared out and Jack's eyes could only widen in shock at the size of them. Folded up they had not seemed that large, but unfurled and on display they were at least the size of his staff laid out twice over. That was what he noticed that a few of the feathers were blackened on the ends, and some were obviously recovering from being frozen.

"LOOK A THIS, do you have ANY idea how HARD it is to fly with singed and frozen wings?!" That done she folded up the appendages as she glared at the leader. "You have any idea how hard it is to fly through the time streams with damaged wings? I ended up in Victorian England twice, TWICE, and once during the god damned Salem Witch Trials, IN THE MIDDLE OF AN EXECUTION. People panicked and screaming and it was pandemonium because they thought I was an angel come down to smite the wicked!"

This went on for a few more minutes, before finally Sandy used his sand abilities to get the girls attention, and Toothiana gave the girl a tea cup of something. Both seemed to calm her considerably, before she took the drink and sipped it, sighing.

"Now that you're calmer, tell us how it went, did you get them to agree?" Tooth was almost bouncing she was so full of excitement.

"Two of them yes, Rapunzel and Merida were willing, Elsa and Hiccup were a little…less thrilled. I have to go back tomorrow to try to convince them…I don't understand WHY he wants them though."

"Man in Moon wants the four children to fight Mother of course." North tucked the paper into his vest as he watched the others, and finally Jack spoke.

"Mother…? Who's mother, and who is this…?" He indicated Ella, sure he knew her name but that was it.

"Ah, right." Setting the cup aside the girl stood back up, folding her wings behind her once more as she looked at Jack. "I am Bella, Guardian of Love. Do not laugh." Seeing his face he expected was what tipped her off to the fact he would have laughed, but he smothered the urge as she continued. "No I am not cupid, or Eros, I am a Guardian, the oldest amongst all of them, daughter to the Man on the Moon."

"Wait, daughter of the Man on the Moon? How is that possible?" Jack had to ask this question, he needed to know after all, as far as he knew the 'Man on the Moon' was just the Moon, not an actual man.

"That requires too much explanation, for now all you need to know is that it IS true. My job is to protect love in all its forms, the love of a mother and child, of a brother and sister, of a man and woman; or man and man and woman with woman, I don't judge. I have been alive longer than most care to remember." She then moved towards Jack, and began to circle him before she stopped in front of him. "I didn't get to meet you before when you first joined due to the war, but now that I did you're not half bad looking…"

"The war…? You mean the fight with Pitch?"

"There are darker things in this world then Pitch Black young one…much more ancient evils. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to help during that fight, maybe if I had I could have brought him back…"

Frowning Jack opened his mouth to speak, but Ella held up a hand and he felt compelled to keep silent.

"To answer your first question, Mother is short for The Mother of the Dark…if we are the Good in this world, then she would be the Bad. Creatures of the darkness and of legend, vampires, werewolves, boogeyman, even zombies were all created by her, and yes they are VERY real, as real as you and I…Mother steals joy, destroys happiness, and sabotages love, she has been around just as long as The Man on the Moon has, maybe even longer…I don't know father never talked about it before. Anyway, once every one thousand years she escapes from her prison cell in the deep underground, near the center of the Earth, usually I put her back but-"

A pained gasp left the girl suddenly, before she clutched her chest, her wings flaring as she collapsed to her knees, gasping in obvious pain. Jack ran forward towards her, as did everyone else, and as Jack helped her to her feet, he realized she was shaking. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, sorry I-I just…North I need to use the Globe." Her movements were slowed as her wings hung limply, trailing behind her as she moved to the giant globe in the center of the workshop, lit up with all the lights of the children in the world.

"Globe of light, I ask for your help, show me that which I protect." After speaking these words, the globe changed, lights changed from the golden color Jack knew, to a pink glow, and there were many lights lit up on the Globe, enough to make Jack stare at it in awe, he didn't know so many people were in love.

"This can't be…" Ella's voice shook as she stared at the Globe, and when he turned his eyes to see what was wrong, he saw fear written plainly on her face, fear and horror.

"What's wrong?"

"The lights…there's too few…this Globe was lit up more than three quarters of the way yesterday…now it's barely half…" The agony was back in her expression as she stumbled, but Bunnymund caught her, keeping her upright.

"What does that mean?" Jack didn't quite understand what was going on, but he knew from the others expression it was as bad as when Pitch had stolen the belief from all the children once before.

"It means that Mother has escaped early…and has figured out how to turn the tables on me." Taking a deep breathe pale eyes turned towards North as she spoke. "This is why you sent me to those four isn't it North, He saw this coming…and knows that if she takes away love, she'll weaken me…"

"But isn't there that loophole? I f someone loves you then-"

"No Tooth, I can't…I can't use that again, because it isn't just them, I have to love them too, and I won't…I won't do that again. I can't, not after Pitch."

"Pitch? As in Pitch Black? You were in love with the Boogeyman?" The incredulity in Jack's voice spoke for everyone as they stared at her.

"You all are not the first Guardians, there have been others before you, and he was one of them…there is Balance in this world, and Pitch Black was one of them, he was the Guardian of Nightmares which are actually essential for everyone, it is a way to free yourself from the stressors of the day you've had…but Mother touched his heart and he turned from his duties…and became the Boogeyman. This…this is bad; I can't fight her like this."

"Which is why ye need our help."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here is the second chapter, please enjoy!

" _The darkest of hearts hold the brightest spark of hope ever found."_

Ella had to sit in a chair, offered to her by North, while Sandy seemed determined to make the blonde haired Guardian smile again. Though Jack didn't really understand what had happened, he was more concerned with the two female figures who had seemed to come out of nowhere. One of them was a fiery red head with wild tangles of hair, a bow and quiver strapped to her back, the other though was the oddest to him. She like Sandy, was sitting next to Ella and trying to find the cause of the Guardians pain. She was tall, and shapely, wearing what was obviously a handmade purple dress, though Jack only knew this because of the timeframe he'd been told she'd come from. What really caught his attention though was her hair, the length of it was such that she had to wind it around her arm what looked like twenty times just to be able to not step on it, though most of it was wrapped around Ella and glowing like the sun while she sang softly.

"Can someone explain to me what is going on?" Finally, Jack had lost his sense of humor, as he waited for someone to explain things to him.

"Not right now Jack…when the other two come, then you'll know…" Ella was the one who spoke, her voice was weak and sort of shaky to his ears, and so he didn't argue like he normally would, he didn't want to be the one to upset her even more.

"There are others?" the blonde with the long hair spoke this time as she stared at Ella, seeming to have given up on her song.

"Yes, one of them is actually related to you…her name is Elsa, and she is the Queen of Arendelle. Another is a young boy, named Hiccup Haddock…" Ella's eyes were closed and as Jack watched her, he could have sworn for but a moment that her hair changed color, but it was gone in the next instant.

"Are they comin the same way we did?" the fiery redhead finally spoke, sounding curious, and once again, Ella answered.

"Yes, when their decisions have been made they need only crush the orb I gave them each and it will lead them here."

"Ella!" Toothiana's voice was stern and filled with disapproval, as she flew over to the girl in the chair. "You shouldn't have done that, no wonder you're so weak right now, using the orbs takes energy from you too!"

"Orbs?" Jack was confused, he figured that Tooth wasn't talking about the same orbs North used, since apparently these two girls came from different places in history, and when Ella sighed once more, he figured that questioning her right now wasn't really a great idea, so instead he turned his attention to Toothiana. "Will she feel better when the other two arrive?"

"She should, to maintain the orbs takes energy, but once they're destroyed then the energy returns to her, so hopefully it'll help…" though Tooth didn't sound too sure.

"Well, I guess we should do the greetings then." The redhead spoke again before drawing herself up. "I'm Merida DunBroch, heir to the mighty clan DunBroch. I'm a Master at archery and horseback riding."

"I'm Rapunzel, um…I'm not really an heir to anything…but I can sew and bake, and play chess, and paint, and make chestnut soup!" The girl next to Ella smiled at the others as she introduced herself.

Ella snorted, but then smiled innocently as if she'd made no noise. "these are only the first two, they took no real convincing, but Hiccup and Elsa may take time, both were wary of leaving behind their duties…Elsa is the Queen of Arendelle, newly crowned, while Hiccup is the heir to his village, he's to be the new leader, but doesn't seem to want to be so it might not take him quite as long."

As if a sudden thought occurred to her, Ella's eyes turned to Jack, who felt his spine straighten in response. "She has powers over ice, and might turn to you for guidance on harnessing them, she has apparently only just recently stopped restraining them and it seems they are ruled by her emotions, which incidentally is not a good thing."

Nodding his head Jack continued to watch Ella, hoping to see at least a bit of color return to her face.

"Um…am I in the right place…?"


End file.
